


i'm selfish, i'm obscene

by pissvinegarandacrowbar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's all porn, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Dissociation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Role Reversal, Self-Hatred, Stubble Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom!Jason Todd, don't look at me, it has been forever and a year since i wrote porn so this should be fun, tags updated as i go, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissvinegarandacrowbar/pseuds/pissvinegarandacrowbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porny drabbles from <a href="http://pissvinegarandacrowbar.tumblr.com/post/144942974575/sexy-prompts">this</a> list for various DCU pairings.</p>
<p>LATEST CHAPTER: Jason Todd/Roy Harper/Koriand'r: Licking your fingers clean of her./Only when I give you permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason Todd/Dick Grayson: Face down. Ass up. Cock inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Jaydick 34" which is "Face down. Ass up. Cock inside."

There’s something about watching Jason shave that gets to Dick, brings out that side of him that feels like a hunter nearing its prey. Jason is mumbling curses as he drags the razor under his chin, undoubtably botching the job. Dick will have to smooth salve over the nicks and razor burn later while Jason fumes silently. But for now -

“Put the razor down,” Dick says, and Jason looks at him like he’s crazy before he catches the glint in Dick’s eyes.

“ _Oh_ ,” he mumbles, and Dick grins and raises from his crouch on the edge of the tub, smile sharp and wicked.

Entering Jason like this is _bliss_ , his body still eased open from when he rode Dick an hour ago on the couch and came messy and guttural all over the upholstery. He’s whining now as Dick slides in and grinds a little. His body is so pliable and loose beneath Dick despite all his bulk, every muscle in his back quivering when Dick runs his nails along them.

“Feel good, babe?” he asks, only a little breathless as he stills balls-deep inside his body, and Jason’s answering groan hitches up into a keen as Dick thrusts minutely.

“Te-ase,” he says, and he’s panting already, _god_. Dick has never been with anyone whose pleasure gets him off the way Jason’s does, whose noises and shallow breaths and racing pulse makes him feel as desperate as Jason’s do. Jason is trying to rock back on to Dick’s cock so he can get a little friction, _anything_ , and Dick laughs and grabs his hips.

“You want something?” he asks, his voice lilting and playful. “You wanna be manhandled a little, babe?” Jason’s answering huff is as much as Dick is going to get - Jason still struggles to ask for what he wants. But the way he moans, low and filthy, when Dick moves away and then snaps Jason’s hips back into his makes it clear.

Dick positions Jason so he’s clutching at the edge of the bathroom countertop and his head is pillowed on his hands. He pulls his ass up by his hips until his spine is a beautiful sloped arch. “Look good, Little Wing,” he says, and Jason’s ass arches higher as he moans at the praise.

Dick has to brace himself with one foot on the tub to fuck into Jason now, but it’s _so worth it_ for the way he clenches his hands against the sink and thrusts back, rolling his hips underneath Dick like it’s all he’s good for. “Yes yes yes,” Jason babbles into his forearms and yeah, Dick agrees with that sentiment. Jason is clenching down around him and pouring out noise after filthy noise while his thighs shake.

It should probably be embarrassing how quickly Jason makes Dick come undone, but he can’t feel anything else for the molten pleasure curling in his stomach as he angles his hips a little better and starts fucking Jason in earnest. He knows he’s found _that_ spot when Jason yells aloud and rocks his ass into Dick’s hips furiously. And god, Jason’s noises - Dick can and has come just from the way Jason moans and whimpers, his voice hoarse as he begs Dick for  _more more more_ , because Dick knows that it’s all for him. Jason’s never been loud like this with anyone else, never felt _this good_ with anyone else, and now he’ll never get the chance because he’s Dick’s. His. All his, all his, all his -

Dick slams Jason upright as he cries out and comes, grinding into Jason desperately, chasing that last hot spurt as Jason follows him untouched, Dick’s fingers pinched bruising tight between Jason’s hips and the bathroom counter.


	2. Jason Todd/Dick Grayson: His rough beard on shaved skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "femDick/Jay, 41" which is "His rough beard on shaved skin." I skipped the fem-part because I discovered while trying to write it that it squicks me a little. Sorry, anon :(

Dick has his head thrown back and his hands cuffed to the headboard, but it isn’t stopping him from writhing around desperately as Jason rims him. “ _Ohgodohgodohgod_ ,” he whimpers, barely even more words than noise, and Jason chuckles and pulls back, makes a show of wiping his hand across his mouth.

“Yeah, baby?” he drawls, and Dick nearly brains himself on the wall behind him. “You doin’ all right up there?” Dick’s answer is lost in a desperate sob of sound as Jason ducks to rub his stubbled cheeks against the inside of Dick’s thighs. The freshly-shaved skin there is smooth and oh-so sensitive, and Jason grins as Dick wraps his legs around Jason’s neck like a fucking vice.

“You _gotta_ touch me,” Dick begs. If he were pulling any harder at the handcuffs he would snap the headboard, and as it is his wrists are red and marked up all pretty. Jason presses his face harder against Dick’s left thigh, his hand that’s not cupping Dick’s ass coming up to hold his leg still.

“I _am_  touching you,” Jason says with a smirk. The only reason he’s so composed is because he came all over the bedspread while he was eating Dick out. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding down against the bed while Dick practically humped his face, and when he felt Dick spasm around his fucking _tongue_  he couldn’t exactly regret it, either. “Use your words, Dickie, c’mon. I know you can.”

“I _hate_  you,” Dick pants, and Jason laughs again and traces the stubble burn on Dick’s skin with his tongue. “Touch my dick, _please_ , please please, I need to come.”

Jason scratches up Dick’s thighs once more for good measure before he licks a stripe up Dick’s cock and grins at Dick. “Come on then,” he teases, running his nail over the head of Dick’s penis as he dives back down to get his tongue up his ass. It works like a charm, and Jason can’t help but feel a little smug at the way Dick damn near _screams_  his name as he orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking prompts [here](http://pissvinegarandacrowbar.tumblr.com/) for one more day before I'll close them! :D


	3. Tim Drake/Damian Wayne: Straddling his hips and grinding down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "dami/63!tim, 23" which is "Straddling his hips and grinding down." I skipped the 63 portion because genderswap is not my thing at all. Sorry anon :(

“One of these days,” Tim hisses, low in Damian’s ear, “I am really going to kill you.”

Damian’s answer is a pleased smirk. He just filed the third motion _this month_ to replace Tim Drake as acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises. As always, it didn’t pass, and as always, Tim is left wondering why on earth he hasn’t had Damian permanently barred from the building.

The two wait in tense, frustrating silence as the conference room empties. As the last shareholder leaves, Tim grabs Damian by the arm and marches him through the door to his office.

Damian is laughing when Tim shoves him inside and closes and locks the door behind them, which means he _hasn’t gotten it yet_ , only serving to infuriate Tim more. “You,” he snaps, “are every bit as much a brat as you were the day we met. Sit down.” Damian follows Tim’s pointed finger to the chair behind Tim’s desk and raises an eyebrow.

“Reconsidering my motion then, Drake?” he says as he settles in the chair and steeples his fingers on the desktop. His voice is somewhere between a sneer and teasing, but it wavers a bit at the tail end when Tim advances, slow and deliberate like an animal nearing its prey.

“What I am considering,” he says, low and purposeful, “is how best to _punish_ you, you little shit.” Damian’s eyes widen before he can control his expression, and Tim smirks at the reaction. “Pants and underwear off. Leave your shirt.”

Tim swears he can almost hear the way Damian’s heart rate picks up as he slowly stands and undoes his belt. Tim pulls it from the loop on Damian’s pants and retreats with it, and Damian’s eyebrow raises again, but he continues stripping nonetheless. “Sit,” Tim commands when Damian is bare from the waist down. He has to fight to hide a smile when the tails of Damian’s expensive dress shirt ride up and expose his half-hard cock.

Tim sheds his pants and briefs methodically, folding them and placing them on his desk, before he steps close enough to touch Damian. “Hands behind your back,” he says, and he expects Damian to fight him on it, but the kid just bites his lip and obeys. _Jesus._ Tim loops Damian’s belt tight around his hands behind the chair and knots and latches it. Damian instinctively tugs a little, testing the bind, and his breath catches when it holds.

From there it’s almost too easy to grab the lube and condoms Tim keeps stashed in a biometric-locked drawer and climb on Damian’s lap. He slicks up his own fingers and teases himself a little, running them between his ass cheeks, as he leans forward to bite Damian’s bottom lip. Damian reacts _viciously_ , lurching forward to kiss Tim properly, all messy and sloppy and so, so desperate. Tim moans a little as he presses his index finger inside himself and works it, hips rocking _just_ enough for his cock to rut lightly against Damian’s.

“Drake,” Damian groans, and Tim just grins and adds another finger, rolling them rhythmically. “Untie me.”

“Not a chance!” Tim snarks, and if the last syllable devolves into a pant, so what. “What kind of punishment would that be, Prince Brat?” Damian starts to tut, but it cuts off in a choke of sound when Tim leans forward a little to breathe heavily in Damian’s ear as he fucks himself open.

“Is this why you act out, Damian?” Tim groans. He can feel Damian’s cock pressing against his, hard and starting to get slick from precome. “You just want someone to pay _attention_  to you, don’t you?” Damian cries out a little at that, and, _yeah_. Tim pulls out his fingers and rolls the condom down over Damian, teasing him with a few strokes that are _just_  this side of enough pressure.

Damian moans out something that he will deny until the day he dies is Tim’s _name_  as he sinks down on him, a stretch that Tim isn’t entirely prepared for. It burns in the best way as Tim rocks his hips slowly until his ass is pressed flush to Damian’s hips and Damian’s eyes are blown and his head is tipping backwards.

_Oh, right,_  Tim thinks as he moves experimentally and Damian clenches his jaw. _**That’s** why I keep him around_. Damian is blissfully, mercifully quiet when Tim is fucking him. His taunts and sharp jabs are replaced by the way he rolls his hips like a wave to try to slide up further into Tim, the flush that rises on his dark skin, his pink tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Tim works up to a rhythm and starts _really_ riding Damian, reaching one hand down to fist his cock. That catches Damian’s attention enough for him to tip his forehead against Tim’s. “You know,” he husks, “if you released me, I could assist you with that.”

Tim grins and slams his body down. “Tempting, but…” He jerks himself just the way he likes as he grinds until he can feel Damian’s cock pressing against his prostate. It feels so fucking  _good_ , like fire flooding his veins, and he whines a little as he rocks back and forth and works that spot.

“Drake,” Damian groans. “Drake, Drake, Drake - _Tim_ ,” and that one word, the power of his name falling from Damian’s mouth is enough for him to arch and let go, coating his hand and the top of Damian’s abs.

Tim leans forward and lets Damian kiss him again, which he does with a ferocity that is entirely different and exactly the same as the way they bicker with each other. Tim smiles into the kiss and pulls back, batting his lashes at Damian. “That was great,” he purrs, and not even fucked-out is Damian stupid enough to miss the past tense.

“Wait, Drake -” Damian protests, but Tim is already pulling up and off of him, wincing a little as Damian’s cock leaves his body. “You can’t - you cannot _seriously_  just -”

Tim cleans himself with a kleenex and redresses methodically, meeting Damian’s eyes all the while. “Try and oust me from my company again, you little shit,” Tim says with a grin. “Have fun in here!”

Tim can’t _quite_ hear Damian shouting over his own laughter from the hall, but it’s a close thing.


	4. Jason Todd/Dick Grayson: I want to watch you come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Jaydick 20" which is "I want to watch you come."

Jason knows he’s in trouble the second Dick puts his hand on his to still it, hovering over the light switch. “Can we?” he says softly, and Jason swallows hard.

They always fuck with the lights off. It’s not something they’ve ever talked about - none of this really is - but Dick never stopped him before when he flipped the light switch before undressing and sliding into bed against Dick’s warm, naked body. Jason thinks about Dick’s golden skin and perfect abs in the light, in comparison to all his scars, and swallows again. He feels like he might choke.

“Hey,” Dick whispers in Jason’s ear. He doesn’t know when Dick put his arms around him, but he’s a little relieved. The contact makes him feel safe, grounded. “We don’t have to. We’re not doing anything you’re not okay with.”

Jason can feel how hard Dick is against his thigh, and he wants to make a snarky comment at his expense, but a hoarse, “Why?” is what his mouth releases instead. Dick tips his head against Jason’s, and he can feel his blinding smile against his jaw.

“Because you’re gorgeous,” he says, “and I - well. Honestly?” A breath. “Because I want to see what I do to you. I want to watch you _come_.”

 _Jesus motherfucking christ_ , Jason thinks. “Holy fuck,” he says aloud, because that’s _so_ much more eloquent.

Dick’s grin threatens to split his face. “On the bed, Little Wing,” he orders, and Jason obeys without even thinking about it. He feels damn near detached from his body as Dick stalks towards him. The glow from the light above them forms a hazy halo around his hair. He’s so beautiful, so perfect and unmarred by all the terrible shit Jason drags around with him, and the idea that he’s willing to let Jason put his blood-stained hands on his body -

“Stop thinking so much,” Dick says low in his ear. Jason shivers. “Can I take off your clothes?”

 _Do whatever you want, do anything, do your worst_ , Jason thinks. “Okay,” he says. Dick strips him slowly, like he’s drawing Jason out of his own mind with every piece of clothing he throws on the floor, and by the time he’s naked Jason almost feels like he’s in the room again. Dick is still smiling down at him, but there’s worry on the edges of his mouth, so Jason pulls him down by his shirt to kiss him _hard_.

“I’m okay,” he tells Dick when they break for air. “I’m fine. Take off your clothes, jesus.”

Dick laughs and trips over himself a little as he peels off his pants, which goes straight to Jason’s ego. Dick is back on him in a blur of movement, falling all over him in a way that should be inelegant but the fuckin’ acrobat manages to make graceful. They kiss again, mouths wet and warm against each other, until Dick squirms and gets a hand on Jason’s cock. _Oh_.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Jason says. The light in the room is suddenly making sense to him, because he can see the way Dick grins like a shark and narrows his eyes when he jerks him _just_ right and Jason whimpers a little. Jason usually closes his eyes, even in the dark, but now he can’t stop looking. He can’t help but watch the way the muscles in Dick’s arm roll and jump as he strokes him and how Dick licks his lips, catches Jason staring, and does it again, slower. Normally Jason lasts longer than this, but now he can see Dick’s body and his soft, mussed hair and the pretty line of his jaw, all warm and golden in the light, and he makes a soft noise in the back of his throat as Dick rubs against his hole with his free hand, and -

“ _Good_ , baby, let go,” Dick purrs as Jason tenses up, and the praise is what tips him over the edge. Everything is a whited-out blur as he comes, gasping and panting, and reaching up to get his nails in Dick’s back. It’s messy and vulnerable and _really really good_. Dick wraps his arms around him and Jason hides his face in his shoulder and he feels safe, wanted, kept. It’s nice. God, it’s just _nice_.

“All right?” Dick asks eventually. A weird combination of anxiety and happiness swirls in Jason’s gut when he looks up and meets Dick’s eyes. Dick is still hard against his thigh, and when Jason grinds down a little, Dick’s pupils blow and the anxioushappymess in Jason’s stomach flares.

 _Oh, fuck_ , he thinks, _is that what love feels like?_

Below him, Dick catches his expression and smiles wide, teeth glinting in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in A Mood when i wrote this so sorry for the angst but it's me so what did you expect


	5. Jason Todd/Dick Grayson: Watching us fuck in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I had such a hard time writing this one, but I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to do with this for the longest time. I ended up going with a twist on the classic “we have to pretend to be a couple while we’re undercover”. WOAH BOY did this get long! Warning for brief discussion of bad guys making child pornography and, you know, porn. Also, I don’t know how hacking works. Pretend what I said makes sense.

“Explain how I got roped into this, again?” Jason hisses to Dick as they step into the gilded elevator destined to take them to their room. Dick ignores him to smile winningly at the concierge beside them.

“The ‘Lovers Suite’, please,” he says, and Jason has to dig his nails into his palm to prevent a full-body shudder from running through him. Dick notices - because of _course_ he does - and smooths a hand down his back, all outwardly cheer and twinkle. “We’re very excited to be in LA,” he tells the man with them, who nods politely. “It’s been _so_  long since we had some time to ourselves, hasn’t it, dear?”

Jason can’t help but snort at the irony. “It sure has, _baby_ ,” he snarks. Dick covers his rudeness with more idle chitchat while Jason runs through the plan in his head again. _It’s going to be fine_ , he tells himself for the millionth time that day. _Think about how much Tim is going to owe you for this_.

Tim and Dick have been chasing a cybercriminal organization for months. Their crime of choice is particularly vile, in Jason’s mind: they install cameras in the rooms of their high-end Hollywood hotels, film celebrities doing the dirty, and blackmail them with the evidence. That’s not the worst of it, though: it’s that their speciality is the pathetic lowlives who bring underage _kids_  into these rooms. They’re producing child pornography and then blackmailing not only the pedophiles, but _also_ the families of the children. It’s fucking disgusting and it makes Jason’s blood boil just to think about. When Tim told him about the case, Jason had offered to help in any way he could. Tim, the bastard, had just smiled. Little shit had been counting on Jason’s intense hatred of criminals who targeted women and kids.

The mission? Well, Tim said, it would be easy. We need a way to catch the assholes in the act, but we can’t do that unless we _know_  they’re filming. The cameras were constantly running in the rooms, monitored by some thug or another, but they only recorded when their operator set them to - essentially, when they noticed the inhabitants of a room having sex. So, send in someone high profile enough to catch their attention - enter Dick Grayson, the “first son” of Gotham - entice the criminals into recording by making his partner scandalous - a man, because homophobia wasn’t dead yet - and have Tim onsite to hack into the video feed and track the organization’s location once they flipped the switch. Badda bing, badda boom. Bad guys caught, child pornography ring exposed, and all it would take was a little fake action. “You’re the perfect fit,” Tim insisted. “I’m underage, and besides, I need to be available to track their location. We need someone who knows how to act the part convincingly but can also win a fight if need be.”

 _Fuck_ , Jason thought then. He’s thinking it now, too, as the elevator dings and Dick guides him gently out into their room. _Fuck, fuck_. The problem isn’t pretending to be Dick’s little boy toy. It’s kind of the opposite.

Jason takes one step into the room, sees the heart-shaped bed, covered in petals, with a matching _mirror_  hung on the ceiling above it, and nearly has a panic attack.

The problem is that this little sting is going to make it _awfully_  hard for Dick and Jason to continue to keep their year-long relationship a secret.

~~~

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Jason whispers into Dick’s neck as he strokes back Jason’s hair. Jay wasted as much time as he could justify puttering around the room, making a show of setting up his suitcase and taking a leisurely tour of the bathroom, but he knew he’d have to face the music at some point. Now he’s wrapped up in Dick’s arms on the edge of the bed, making-pretend at whispering sweet nothings to each other while he actually tries to slow down the thundering of his heart. Dick kisses the side of his head.

“If you’re not comfortable with this, we don’t have to do it,” Dick tells him quietly. “No case is worth making you uncomfortable, Little Wing.”

Jason can’t help but groan, because Dick being sweet and using that _stupid_  pet name isn’t helping. “I just,” he starts, breaking off to burrow his face further into the crook of Dick’s neck. “It’s been a month since we - y’know. And on camera while being surveilled by your brother and with a fuckin’ _mirror_  on the roof is not how I pictured our reunion.” When Dick says nothing after a moment, Jason looks up and is met by one of the most blinding smiles he’s ever seen on Dick’s face.

“You are such a fucking sap,” Dick teases. His fingers dance along Jason’s sides and he can’t help but squirm and fall back on the bed. Dick crawls on top of him and settles his chin on his chest. “You really _did_  miss me while you were away, didn’t you?” Jason’s biting comeback is swallowed by Dick’s mouth on his, soft and wet.

 _Like a fucking limb_ , Jason murmurs against Dick’s lips, and the movement of it opens his mouth to Dick’s tongue. He can’t help but groan into the kiss and clutch at Dick’s shoulders as he deepens it. It’s only been a month, but he’s completely forgotten how overwhelming it is to be loved by Dick Grayson, how immense and powerful and endless his affection feels. Dick arches up to pull off his shirt and when Jason follows the arch of his throat with his eyes, his attention is grabbed by the corded muscles in Dick’s back, on clear display in the mirror above them. All that perfect golden skin, littered with scars and contrasted by Jason’s pale arm stretching around his waist, is suddenly visible to Jason even as Dick sucks at his throat. “H-huh,” he mumbles. His mouth feels clumsy as Dick laps at the underside of his jaw. “So the mirror is starting to make sense to me.”

Dick pulls back to laugh. The sound is so full and straight from his belly that Jason can’t help but draw him back in with a hand behind his head. They kiss like that, torsos flush, until Jason can feel Dick grinding down against him, ticks of his hips that aren’t rough but are starting to seek a little friction.

Somewhere, absently, Jason feels like this is a bad idea, but he can’t put his finger on why as Dick strips him of their clothing until they lay in only their underwear, rocking against each other. His mind is preoccupied by the way Dick’s ass undulates in the mirror, _jesus_. “I was thinking,” Dick murmurs in his ear, nipping absently at the lobe, “that I would work you open and then fuck you just like this, while you watched me take you in the mirror. How does that sound?” Jason lets out a full-throated moan and tips his head back. He couldn’t tell you his own middle name at this point, let alone why he and Dick are doing this in a hotel room with a mirror above the bed -

Wait -

“I can’t fucking wait to be inside you,” Dick groans. He’s shifted so his cock is rutting against Jason’s abs through his underwear, and the feeling of it combined with the husk of Dick’s voice completely obliterates whatever his mind had just latched onto. All that matters is Dick, on top of him and around him, needy and _asking_. Jason wheezes out his assent and closes his eyes as Dick pulls off his underwear and, with lube produced from god knows where, slowly stretches him open.

By the time Dick has three fingers in him, Jason’s eyes are wide open and he’s half a second from begging for it. He can hear a faint buzzing from across the room that sounds like a cell phone, but he loses track of it as Dick pulls out his fingers and lines his cock up in their place. “Ready?” he asks, and Jason can barely croak out his assent before his voice is lost on a whine at the feeling of Dick pushing into him.

Fuck, replaying this in his head while he was out of town on a case has _nothing_  on the real feeling of it. Jason can feel Dick bottom out at the same time as the muscles in his ass twitch in the glass above them, and Jason _very_  nearly loses it right then and there. And that’s nothing - as soon as Dick feels assured that he won’t hurt Jason, he starts fucking into him in earnest, lighting Jason up from the inside with every thrust. Jason can see that he has his knees and toes planted for leverage and that his thigh muscles are taught, giving him the strength to fuck Jason’s brains out. It’s almost as if watching really good porn where the actor is exactly his type and being fucked within an inch of his life at the _same time_  is really hot, or something. Jason has no idea why he was resistant to this in the first place. He squeezes down around Dick and watches as Dick’s ass clenches in response. Ho-ly shit.

“I’m gonna,” he pants into Dick’s ear, which is apparently Dick’s cue to grip his thigh and hook Jason’s ankle over his shoulder. Jason cries out at the new angle as Dick smirks and bites at his lips. He plants one hand on the bed next to Jason’s head and _finally_  wraps the other around him.

“Look at me,” Dick commands, and Jason snaps his eyes away from Dick’s body in the mirror to meet his gaze. “I want you looking at _me_  when you come, not my ass. C’mon, Jay, Little Wing. I want you to come for me _just like this_.”

Jason, for once in his life, follows his orders perfectly, tipping over the edge violently as Dick lets him fuck his cock up into his fist and _let go_. He resists the urge to tip his head back and instead watches Dick as his mouth opens, his eyes narrow, and he moans throatily and spills himself into Jason. It’s enough to keep Jason up for longer, feeling like he’s coming for-fucking-ever as Dick twitches inside of him. When he finally breaks their stare to look at the mirror again, the way Dick’s ass and thighs are shaking makes him spurt that last bit more. It feels so _fucking_ good, so much better than nights alone in a shitty hotel room in Buttfuck Nowhere with his hand and a memory of Dick’s cock to chase and nothing else.

Jason and Dick pant together for a long moment, just coasting on bliss and the fact that they’re _together_ , before Dick startles when that buzzing noise from before starts up again. He pulls out of Jason slowly and meanders to the table where they put their phones earlier. The look on his face as he answers it, listens to the frantic noise from the other end, and then wordlessly hangs up would be hilarious if post-orgasm clarity wasn’t starting to rush back to Jason’s head.

“Well,” Dick says, shifting from foot to foot, still naked as the day he was born. “The good news is that the case was a success. Tim got our guys.”

Jason’s eyes widen like a cartoon character’s with realization.

“The bad news,” Dick continues, “is that we can go ahead and assume that there are going to be some very specific questions for us when we get home."

Jason looks up at the heart-shaped mirror just in time to watch how red his face goes as he starts yelling.


	6. Jason Todd/Dick Grayson: When his voice says your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could this have been but phone sex? Also featuring some very minor dom/sub and a smattering of role reversal.

Jason considers not answering when his phone goes off what feels like only minutes after he crawled into bed, but he recognizes Dick’s customized vibration after a moment’s focus and groans deeply. Bless him, for all his seemingly endless good traits, Dick never has figured out how time zones work.

“‘Lo?” Jason grumbles, and Dick’s warm chuckle on the other end of the line makes him want to put a pillow over his head and scream. “Dickie, ’s 4 am here. I just got to bed and I haf’ to be up at 7.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Dick coos, though he sounds less contrite and more amused. “I just got off patrol. It was mostly a bust, and boring as hell without my favourite rooftop tag partner.” Jason is, for once, thankful for the distance and the fact that Dick can’t tell he’s blushing over the phone. “I’m still high on adrenaline, and I miss you, so I thought…”

_Oh boy_ , Jason thinks. The last few weeks have been hard on them, with Jason stuck in Russia working a particularly convoluted drug mule case, and Dick back in Gotham with no one to help him burn off his post-patrol energy. Half of the fun of being with Dick Grayson is being with _Nightwing_ , and unless Nightwing has a full tilt night of fighting crime, he needs attention of a certain kind to unwind before he can sleep. Tim’s detailed patrol logs have placed Nightwing out chasing injustice into the wee hours of the morning since Jason’s been gone, and Jay knows why: Dick doesn’t want to bother him while he untangles the many layers of his current case. That said, Dick also doesn’t take care of himself very well - in more ways than one. Jason is slightly surprised that it took him this long to give in and ask for what he needs.

“Let me guess,” Jason says, keeping his voice low and rough. Dick likes him when he’s first waking up, likes the way he’s pliable and prone to clinginess. “You need an audience.” Dick’s laugh is full with only a tinge of self-deprecation. Jason smiles privately.

The sound of the Nightwing zipper pulling down is clear through the phone, and it makes Jason shiver. “You know me,” Dick says. His voice falters into vulnerability for a moment. “I - I really have been trying. I just hate not having you here; it makes me feel like something’s wrong with me. I’m sorry, Jay. I woke you up. I -”

The shift in mood doesn’t bother Jason, who’s far used to Dick’s eccentricities by now. Dick is _electric_ after patrol, wound up tight and thrumming with energy, but he’s susceptible to over-thinking, too. It’s a precarious head-space that needs to be handled with some gentleness before it all topples over. Jason prides himself on walking that line between keeping Dick out of trouble and keeping him out of his own head. “It’s okay, baby,” Jason hums, dropping his voice down to as close to the Dick Grayson purr™ as he can without feeling foolish. “I’m right here. I miss you too, but I’ll be home in 8 more days. And until then…”

The crackle of Dick’s inhale on the speaker tells Jason he’s back in the sweet spot. “Oh,” Dick breathes, a little unsteady. “What can you - what should I -?” Jason smiles slowly and rolls over onto his stomach.

“Get undressed,” he instructs, and he hears the clank of Dick setting down the phone as he hurries to obey. Being in control of their sexual encounters is still a bit foreign to Jason; when they’re together, Dick naturally dominates, and Jay loves the feeling of giving himself over to Dick’s every whim. But phone sex has always flipped their dynamic on its head. Jason wonders if Dick, in lieu of being watched, needs to feel as though it’s still all, in some way, a show. Maybe being told what to do fulfills that deep well in Dick that craves a spotlight to perform in. Maybe he just gets off on being bossed around, and over the phone Jason can sell it without worrying about coding his body language and ensuring he doesn’t push too far. Their first time, years ago, was awkward. Now it’s not so great that Jason looks _forward_ to them being apart, but it’s still fun.

“Good,” Jay praises when Dick returns and makes an encouraging noise into the phone. “That’s good, baby. I bet it feels good to be out of that costume. Your poor pretty cock must have been suffocating in your cup all night, knowing you were going to come home to give it some attention.” Dick keens and groans and Jason blushes scarlet again. He never talks like this in person, but it’s easier than he expects to slip into the skin of the kind of Jason who _would_. “Have you been touching yourself since I left, Dickie?”

“No,” Dick huffs. Jason imagine him spread out on their bed just like he is, rocking his hips steadily into the mattress. Dick loves grinding, loves the feeling of being pressed up against some _thing_ or _one_ as he gets off. “I tried, but - it wasn’t the same. It’s not the same without you here to - to kiss me. To touch me. To -”

“Easy,” Jason soothes, “I know, baby. Do you want to hear what I’m going to do to you when I get home?”

Dick’s answer is a long whine, punctuated by panting breaths. Jesus, but Dick is hot. Jason reaches beneath himself to grasp at his cock through his briefs, stifling a noise at how _good_ the pressure feels. Jason hasn’t been “taking care of himself” either, truth be told. It seems pointless to try without Dick to coax him through it. “I’m going to start by getting you all worked up,” he tells Dick as he palms himself, fighting to keep it slow. “I’ll tease you on the bike when you pick me up, run my hands over your thighs _so close_ to your cock but never exactly where you want them to be. Make you so hard you can’t get off the bike when we get home.” A gorgeous guttural noise, proof that Jason’s tactic is working. He swallows and shifts his hips. “When we get inside I think I’ll keep you waiting a little while longer until you’re practically begging for it, down on your knees for me, pulling on my belt loops like you only do when you want your pretty face to be fucked.”

Dick gasps loudly and Jason grins. _Got you_. He can tell from the sound of rustling sheets through the phone that Dick has put him on speaker. Jason keeps his own phone pressed close to his ear as he shoves his underwear down with one hand to touch himself properly. He doesn’t want Dick’s voice any further away than it needs to be, doesn’t want to share all the perfect filthy noises Dick makes with anyone, even the empty hotel room.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” Jason instructs. That’s the last piece of this puzzle - put Dick back in control and make it a performance again. Jason can tell from Dick’s breath puffing into the speaker that he’s close. Jay’s not far behind.

“Thinking about you,” Dick moans, long and broken. “I’m on my stomach grinding into my hand, wishing it was your thighs, imagining opening you up and getting you wet with lube and then fucking between them. God, I miss your body, Jay, _Jay_!”

Jason has to bite his lip to stop himself from whimpering. “Come on, Dickiebird,” he pants. He’s fucking his own fist now too, desperately missing the calluses on Dick’s palms. “Get me all dirty, baby,” and that high choking noise is definitely Dick coming, shattered and messy and absolutely _perfect_. The sound is what tips Jason over the same edge, grunting shamelessly into the phone as he shakes apart into pieces.

They breathe together into the phone for a while before Dick chuckles and exhales forcefully. “I really, really needed that,” he says, and his voice sounds like pure sex. Post-orgasm Dick ranks pretty high on Jason’s list of favourite Dick Graysons. He’s rarely more boneless and affectionate as when he’s been thoroughly worked over. “I’m sorry I woke you up. I just really needed… to hear your voice.”

Jason hums tiredly. He doesn’t even want to look at the time on his phone; he knows he’s going to be exhausted tomorrow, but it’s more than worth it to know that Dick is happy, satisfied, and safe, curled up at home in their bed in Gotham. “I miss you,” he says in lieu of all the things he wants to tell Dick, a bullet-pointed list of exactly how much he’s missed him. “Only 8 more days.”

Jason can tell that Dick is drifting off when he mumbles, “I love you.” It’s been a few years, but the words still feel tangible and weighty through the phone line. Like a soft blanket easing him to sleep, waters deep and warm enough to drown in. Jason smiles and presses his face against his hotel pillow.

“Hey, Dickie. I love you too.”


	7. Jason Todd/Dick Grayson: The daydream of him inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Jaydick 32" which is "The daydream of him inside you."

Dick stirs and stretches languidly, sighing in pleasure as his down comforter follows the planes of his body. He loves early mornings like this, with sun diffused by the curtains warming the room until everything feels soft and drowsy. It’s so easy to fall back into a daydreamy half-sleep, conjuring up images of Jason coming home from his early morning stakeout to slip under the covers with him and press their bodies flush.

Dick drifts for a while, letting his heavy eyelids fall shut naturally, imagining the warmth of his partner’s chest against his, Jason’s hair tickling his neck. When he floats more fully awake an hour later he groans to find that he’s hard and wanting. Not that he should be surprised - he can only expect to be aroused when he’s fantasizing about Jason.

The clock on the wall ticks steadily closer to Jason’s return but Dick can’t wait, doesn’t want to - he grasps himself firmly and pants out a pleased little breath. Maybe if he works himself up now Jason will fuck him when he gets home. He’d been too tired last night and Dick’s body is thrumming with energy.

Sinking back into his dreamscape with Jason is all too easy as Dick strokes himself slowly, trying to make this sweet haziness last. He remembers the last time Jason fucked him in their bed, curled up together on the mattress and thrusting into Dick unhurriedly, whispering slightly shy and dirty into his ear. Dick bites his lip and rolls on the sheets to the bedside table, rummaging through until he can grasp their lube and messily spread some over his fingers. He keeps his palm pressed to his cock as he teases himself with one finger, trying to imitate the way Jason coaxes open his body. His finger isn’t nearly as satisfying as Jason’s when he slips it in, but it’s good enough that he moans a little, thinking about how Jason would mark up his neck if he were there, pepper love bites from his jawline to his clavicle as he curled his finger.

The room is warming up as Dick works his hips back on to his hand, slipping a second finger inside and crooking them to try to find his prostate. He lets his cock rub against his palm a little and wishes it was Jason’s, gun-calloused and rough. He whines. God, he loves Jason’s hands. His forearms, his shoulders. His jaw, his hips. Those _thighs_.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Dick startles, too wrapped up in his pleasure to hear the door open, but he grins slow and wide when he sees Jason in the room, cheeks already flushing pink.

“What does it look like? Waiting for you.”


	8. Jason Todd/Roy Harper/Koriand'r: Licking your fingers clean of her./Only when I give you permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompts "Joyfire 39" which is "Licking your fingers clean of her." and "Roy/Kori 18" which is "Only when I give you permission." I combined them into one big Joyfire mess.

[](https://pissvinegarandacrowbar.tumblr.com/)Roy has been waiting for what feels like _forever_. It’s torture being taunted like this, forced to watch without participation. He can’t even touch himself. He doesn’t care what anyone says - Jason and Kori are pure _evil_.

“Roy, eyes up,” Kori commands, and Roy snaps his gaze back to her face. She’s still remarkably composed considering the way Jason is eating her out, sloppy and slick with two fingers inside her and his tongue flickering between them. Roy knows exactly what Jay’s doing because Kori is evil, as previously mentioned, and has been narrating her pleasure. Roy knows it’s a tease - but that doesn’t mean it’s not working. He’s harder than he can ever remember being listening to Kori moan and watching Jason gouge the fingers of his free hand into the impenetrable skin of Kori’s thighs.

“ _Princess_ ,” Roy whines, plaintive. “C'mon, let me go.” He wants to card his hands through Jason’s hair and hold him down as he tongue-fucks Kori, wants to play with Kori’s breasts and feel her hot, heavy breathing in his ear. He wants to touch himself, Jesus Christ, is he hard.

“You know the rules,” Kori admonishes. Jason lifts his head and licks his lips. His chin and cheeks are soaked and glistening. Roy groans and Jason’s bite-red mouth curves in a wicked smile.

“I told you he couldn’t keep his mouth shut,” Jason teases. “Maybe we should give him something to keep that tongue busy.” Roy groans again. The phantom weight of Jason’s cock on his tongue is making him salivate.

Kori smiles slowly and nods and Jason gets up from the bed, sauntering casually to where Roy is barely-seated in a chair by the door. _Close enough to see but not to touch_  had been Kori’s instruction. _You will watch us and you will be quiet._  Roy had been doomed to failure from the start.

“Open up,” Jason instructs and Roy does it immediately, not even thinking about how ridiculous he must look, sitting with his mouth hanging open, his tongue stuck out, and his thin shorts starting to get a little damp at the front. Jason appraises him, tilts his chin with his clean hand, and unceremoniously sticks his slick fingers between Roy’s teeth.

Roy chokes a little. It wasn’t what he was expecting but - _god_ , the taste of Kori is heavy and clouding, and he can’t help but drool a little as he sucks on Jason’s fingers. He looks up through his eyelashes to find Jason watching him with a flush high on his cheeks and his eyes wide. He can hear one of Kori’s pretty moans from the bed and when he tilts his head to see around Jason’s torso, she’s touching herself as she watches Roy clean Jason’s fingers clean of her.

Roy pulls back with a pop and grins at Jason’s blanked-out expression. “Can I play now?” he whines. He’s so not above begging for this, and there’s more than one way for him to do that with his mouth.

Jason hauls him up with a firm grasp on his hair and nearly throws him on the bed. “Get Kori off,” he orders, “and then we’ll see about touching you. Oh, and Roy?”

Roy just nods, because he’s at least _trying_  to be good.

Jason grins, wide and dirty. “Feel free to be noisy.”


End file.
